The Lifes And Times Of Inari Hoshigaki
by Beausaur
Summary: My Story Is Based On A cross over Between Kiba Inuzuka Being The Son of Kisame Hoshigaki who has one other Son Named Inari  I.E Main Character  So enjoy my amazing story there are 9 Chapeters Total that i will Post so Read up and let me know wat chu Thin.
1. Chapter 1

The Life and Time's Of Inari Hoshigaki

Chapter 1

In the land of the Shinobi lived an organization of darkness, they are called the Akatsuki. They are Pein the emissary of judgment of gravity, Konan the (ho)-ish angle my mother, Zetsu the pant demon-Gemini, Kisame Lord Of sharks my father, Itachi the feind of the sharingan, Hidan scythe wielding pain ruler, Kakuzu the maksk demon, Sausori the mysterious puppeteer, Deidara the the evil evil crazy potter, and Tobi/Madara Uchiha the LOLLIPOP FTW.

I am Inari Hoshigaki, I grew up in the hidden mist village, my father was the demon of the mist I am the mystery of the mist. I have inherited Samehada and the executioner balde of my uncle Zubuza. On my Birhtday I got my sword Irukahada the dolphin skin. I have a Half brother Kiba, Kiba lives with his soon to be wife Hinata Hyuga and his very very very big dog Akumaru, Kiba is from my father's previous relations with Kibas mom Tsume Inuzuka. My mother is the best even thought she was the Ho of the once powerful Akatsuki she taught me Origami cause that is her ninja skill (it can be very deadly). My father was Kisame Lord Of Sharks he died in the great Shinobi war. On my 16th birthday I dint know who my father or brother was but now I Know and I go see Kiba a lot to seek guidance and wisdom of what to do. I now am 17 and have completed my ninja training I am a jonin and am trying to be Mizukage, I have decided now to travel to see kiba and figure out what lands to visit so I can collect more head bands of the villages because I only have my one mist head band. But now I shall travel cause I have a long ways to travel to get to the hidden leaf village for my 18th birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Life And Times of Inari Hoshigaki**

**Chapter 2**

As Inari travel through the dusky forest he decides to set up camp for the night near the river.

"Well I guess I'll stay here by the trickling river where I feel most comfortable, that way if any BAD people show up ill use the water as my advantage". Inari set up his water hammock and made dinner. Then the young shinobi started to hear rustling bushes. Inari called out into the black darkness. "Hello is anybody out there?" "NO" said the voice. "ummmm I beg to differ said Inari im pretty sure your there", Said Inari. "Fine I am here but you will never find me cause I am a sneaky little sneak". Said the voice. "what the HELL is you problem think you can go around spying on kids like that you old insane pedophilic WACKO!". "I am not a pedophile". said the voice " I am your father Inari". Out of the dark shadows walked Kisame Hoshigaki. "DAD why the hell are you creeping around being a pedophile its creepy and btw didn't you like die or something yep im pretty sure your DEAD". "Well about that Inari I came back to see you for your birthday and hang out with you and follow you on your journey to be the Mizukage, so where are you headed at the moment?" " ohhhh I am off to see Kiba im the leaf village for my 18th birthday were having a party, you can com e I guess but you did leave me and mom all alone to fend for ourselves and I had to grow up not having a dad, is that what you wanted and on top of that all you drove Kiba away with your m#$%&$#!# antics so much that he left us all my only sibling and you had to drive him away!" Inari I am sorry what I did was not right I hope you'll forgive me but I cannot promise to be kind to Kiba we still have a wall of hatred". Apologized Kisame. Fine but if you dare ruin my birthday I swear I will destroy you and Kiba single handedley do I make my self clear you insane b!#$# ble $$ shark!". "Yes Inari you make your seld perfectly clear Im actually teriified of you at the moment", Cowered Kisame. "Good now let's rest for the night then tomorrow well head out cause we have one big family reunion to attend to." Said a cunning Inari.


	3. Chapter 3

The Life And Times Of Inari Hoshigaki

Chapter 3

"Awwww Inari breathed in the fresh forest air we have made it to the leaf village." "I hate it." Mutterd Kisame. FLASH a bolt of white fur bellowed through the air and landed right on top of Kisame. " Oi well aint it my my good pal and Kibas dog Akumaru so good to see you boy." said Inari. Akumaru was rapidly licking Kisame. You see Akumaru was originaly the family dog but after the first family blow out kiba left took Akumaru and trained him to be a ninja dog, Akumaru is now like 300Lbs and 4ft tall. "INARI!" "Kiba oh it's so good to see you I've missed you." " Ya me to little bro, who is akumaru on top of licking it looks like….". "Kiba that is our dad, Kisame ya he came back to life so ya he's back." INARI! Why did you bring dad he is like the walking ocean and he is trouble what the hell are we suppose to do with him he was dead." Inari and how do you think I feel I hate the man he he, he is just bad stuttered Kiba." I don't know yelled Inari. I just wanted my family together for my birthday is that too much to ask" Yes inari that is to much to ask and im gonna give dad a piece of my mind." Inari started to get very upset. "KISAME GET UP NOW YELLED KIBA, Yelled Kiba. " OHHH Kiba you're the last person I wanted to see you mangy mutt. "DAD I am "THE" mangy mutt and you're bad dad, said Kiba. Inari cut in and said "BAD DAD MADE KIBA MAD," said a very upset Inari. Shut UP INARI yelled Kiba and Kisame. "Sorry cried Inari" "I hate you to Kiba yelled Kisame, you are a failure and the worst son ever you result to nothing" KISAME YOUR JUST UPSET CAUSE I DIDN'T LEARN THE FAMILY JUSTU I WANTED TO BE SOMETHING DIFFERENT AND YOU DIDN'T LIKE THAT, YOU OBSSESED BLUE $$ KIBA" "KIBA YOU DIRTY Ass Motherfucking DOG." Kisame I WILL BEAT THE Shit OUTA YOU" BRING IT DOG BOY" FINE BRING IT ON OLD SHARK" Now guys lets be civil the village is probably listening to us like a soap opera said a calm Inari." SHUT UP INARI YELLED KIBA AND KISAME. IM GONNA GO GET HELP SO THAT YOU TO WILL FALL AND BER FOR MERCY CAUSE I WILL FIND THE GREATEST FORCES IN THE VILLAGE AND TAKE YOU DOWN CAUSE YOU RUINED MY BIRTHDAY!" With that Inari headed into the village gates to fine Nedji and Hinata to stop this madness.


	4. Chapter 4

The Life's And Time's Of Inari Hoshigaki

Chapter 4

Inari angrily strolled through the village looking for Hinata and Nedji. "Worst Birthday ever, Inari mumbled" "I really need some sushi immediately." Inari searched for his favorite sushi joint Tenchi Gomi's." Inari finally found the restaurant and went in. The restaurant was located near the ninja school. How could I forget this Inari thought I grew up in this village basically, because all the times I had to visit Kiba. Inari walked in the restaurant. "Heya, Tenchi can I get a large order of Inari rolls." "Heya Inari how's my favorite customer, I'll get your order right away." " Thanks, Tenchi ive had I really bad day." Well little Inari I hope it gets better." In through the door at that moment walked Iruka Umino. " Oiii if it aint my young shinobi Inari, Hows you." "not so good, but see I really got to be going I have family matters to attend to, Want to come with me?" Sure Inari whats going on? Is it your brother?" "its half my brother." "Order Up, said Tenchi" "Thanks said inari" Inari quickly eat the sushi and enjoyed every bit of it the lush's taste of the savory fish and rice. "Ok let's head out I have to find Hinata and Nedji." Sounds good to me, said Iruka" the two shinobi talked and caught up on everything that had happened and Inari shared what had happened with Kisame and Kiba. " Oi were finaly at Kibas and Hinatas house. Hinata Oh Hinata Inari Called" Out of the door burst Hinata. "Be gone intruder" With that she kicked him in the head. "HINATA YOU $!%#$ why DID YOU KICK ME IN THE HEAD." "Sorry Brother in very sorry for kicking you I thought you were the enemy." "Ok Hinata we have urgent business to attend to it's my birthday and my dad and Kiba are at war with each other as we speak." "OH HELL NO THIS CANT HAPPEN KIBA AND Kisame will try to kill each other until there both dead. Ohh happy Birthday little Inari. Wait one second I have a gift for you and since you want me to come nedji is here want me to bring him with me because he was here at my house for afternoon tea with me and Tenten." "Ya thanks Hinata I really need Nedji to come with us he and you have the Keki Genkai of the Hyuga clan." "Ok Inari I'll be right back with your present and Nedji." OK thx Hinata." Hinata walked into the little ninja house and started screaming at Nedji. "Iruka Hinata certainly is not the shy girl you taught in ninja academy." I know Inari Hinata used to be all shy and timid now she's a cold hard B#$." After that Hinata walked out of the house dragging her cousin Nedji by the ear. Hinata Stop YELLED NEDJI." "FINE YOU STUPID $$ $&$!#%#." Nedji Kissed Tenten and left the house and followed Hinata over to Iruka and Inari. "Shall we get a move on, asked Nedji cause from what I hear we have a big war on our hands?" " Yes we need to take them out and stop them, said Inari" Ohh almost forgot Inari Here is your present said Hinata." Hinata handed Inari a charm of a circling spiraling shark entwined with that of a dragon and a dolphin in the middle of them dolphin she also gave him his dog tags that were engraved with his name his information and a shark symbolizing the Hoshigaki clan and a Dog and the red triangular markings of the Inuzuka clan. "Inari Use this charm In the war it will utilize the full potential of all three weapons you carry. And the dog tags unite our family as one; I hope this makes your birthday a bit better." Hinata thank you this certainly makes up for what has happened and I will certainly use these gifts in the family war but now we must charge into battle with our sprits held high and take out the madness that is my Brother, his dog , and my dad." With that the all cheered HIYA and headed out towards the battle groud that was the outsid village gates


	5. Chapter 5

The Life's and Times Of Inari Hoshigaki Chapter 5

The Shinobi Posey all arrived at their destination of the battle grounds; they could all hear the battle cries of Kiba and Kisame and the barks of the not so small Akumaru. Inari got a flash back of his times running through those gates crying as if his whole world crashed down around him ( it really had) because of all the times his family fought and he felt scared and alone left to fend for himself, and who better to turn to then his older brother for guidance. As Inari got the flash backs he remembered his life how it used to be before it changed and dad died, even though dad may be miraculously back Inari couldn't stop feeling as if things only got worse Inari knew dad and Kiba would be fine but at the same time it made him sad because Inari always grew up for half his life without a father to guide him always having to meet his mother's new employs lusting after her body paying her for pleasure never once did Inari feel close to anyone he was the outcast who was left to fend for himself. Inari also thought back to life in the Hidden Mist Village and how he used to always sit out on the docks and feel the cold shudder of the rain on his body as he played with the seals and the dolphins. Inari flashed out and life faded back to normal colors and he was aware of his surroundings. "Are you ok Inari? Are you ready to depart and fix this, said Hinata" I am ready I know what must be done to fix this problem I must fight water with water I will go toe to toe with the two greatest forces the shinobi's have ever seen. The shinobi finally passed through the gates onto the forestry terrain. "KIBA WHAT THE #*! ARE YOU DOING! YELLED HINATA" Im kinda busy baby and I need to focus on this battle with my dad said kiba" KIBA! Yelled Kisame as he kicked Kiba in the head. "sorry Hinata I've got work to do and I can't be stopped 5 years I've waited to fight dad." Hinata cut him off and said "It's INARIS BIRTHDAY DO YOU NOT CARE THAT HE JUST TURNED 18 AND IS AN ADULT." I do care Hinata but its dad." KIBA, I LOVE YOU BUT I ALSO LOVE LITTLE INARI AND IF YOUR GOING TO BE THIS SELF SENTERED AND STUBBORN I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO FIGHT." Oiii look at the happy couple all cute, Kiba we have a fight going on here no interruptions remember." I know dad but ive got wife problems at the moment but now im ready." The two shinobi blocked out everything else and went in to full assault mode. Hinata got very upset and angry at Kiba. " let's do this, Irkua you stay with me Hinata, Nedji You both get in the middle and charge Kiba and Kisame and take them down. "All right we know how to handle this. On the count of three the Hyugas said." 1 2 3 NOW. At that moment Hinata charged Kisame and attacked with full furry of the Hyuga clan using two fingers in a gentle fist style. Nedji charged Kiba and cussed him out and attacked ferociously. During the mist of this fighting Kiba and Kisame dodged all the attacks and Kisame locked them in a watery prison. Nedji and Hinata just bubbled trying to call for help but only to have their voice swallowed up by water. "You locked up my wife you insane Blue $$ Shark." F$%^ you Kiba." Inari started to cry. YOU IDIOTS YOU THINK YOU CAN RUIN MY BIRTHDAY; OUR FAMILY MAY ME STUBBORN BUT CERTAINLY NOT HINS STUBBORN. I WILL END YOU M#$#%$#$!'S NOW!" Inari Prepared for the worst as the two shinobi charged towards him.


	6. Chapter 6

The Lifes And Times Of Inari Hoshigaki 

Chapter 6

Kisame and Kiba charged Inari with full frontal speed Kiba lashed out as well as Kisame but Inari only dodged the fearsome duo of father and son. At that time of almost impact Inari remembered the gift from Hinata and her voice echoed in his head. "This token will help stop Kiba and Hinata ." Inari reached for the token and called the names of the twin blades. SAME-HADA! KUBIKIRI-HONCHO! The token turned into a dragon and a shark representing the spirits of the blades. The shark and the dragon enveloped the swords and created two deadly, monstrous beings then Inari grabbed his blade Iruka-HADA and all the water from the nearby sources started swirling and created a whirlpool tornado that Inari hopped into the middle of. Inside the tsunami whirlpool it was clam like an underwater cave so Inari could breath and on the outside the twin beasts were staring at Inari waiting for a command. Kisame and Kiba were so shocked they stopped rampaging. Inari knew what had to be done he held his blade in his hand and signaled to the beasts that he was ready the beasts nodded and stopped spinning. "WATER STYLE GAMA TSUMANI!, shouted Inari" The beasts surged at Kisame and Kiba the family members tried to stop them but they could not, the twin beasts were so strong infact the attacked with full force and surged their watery surge through Kiba and Kisame. The duo feel on their backs unconscious. Inari stopped the tsunami. But the beasts did not go away in fact they stayed and waited for inari to come down and they greeted him and started talking. First the shark started talking. " Oiii Inari we are the sacred beasts of the ancient swords we are the Ying and the Yang I am Fuka-Fin and my team mate is Suji-Ryu, we are your Allies we are your spirit accompany mates" Oh $&# srry guys can you free Nedji and Hinata first please." Very well, said Suji-Ryu" the two were free but unconscious. Iruka take these guys and Kisame and Kiba to shelter ill come see them later in the Hospital I have business to attend to. Yes Inari." Iruka picked up the bodies and teleported to the Leaf Hospital. After that the beasts stated to explain things about them and how they would be Inaris new guides and spirit allies as there were called. They all hugged and Inari cried because finally once today on his birthday he felt loved. Inari stopped crying and his allies dried his tears, and the beasts changed to a not so beats form of a cute little shark and a cute little blue dragon that rode one on his left side and one on his right side. With this whole thing out of the way Inari ventured over to the hospital half tempted to kill Kisame and Kiba. Inari walked into the hospital room and sat down the two were still out cold and Akumaru was faintly breathing. Inari started to cry and think of all that had happened today it was too much to bare for one person to feel so left out in life that you felt like you had nothing. Ryu and Same dried Inaris tears and inari patted Akumaru on the head and made a plan to return to the Hidden mist Village for a bit and just sulk. Between the next few hours Inari cried and thought of what do say to Kisame and Kiba until he finally decided to just write a note and leave. Inari left the hospital late at night and strolled over to the gates looked once more as a tear came his cheek. "Farewell my home but thus I will return someday to see everyone I sort of have left in my life." Inari turned towards the forest and left for the Hidden Mist village.


End file.
